


Такой же монстр, как и я

by madchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь – это огонь, всепоглощающий и приносящий боль. Смерть – это приятное холодное забвение. Между ними лишь секунда – последний вздох, – в течение которого события последних нескольких десятков лет проносятся в голове со скоростью киноленты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такой же монстр, как и я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a savage such as i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512259) by [ahab2692](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab2692/pseuds/ahab2692). 



> Переведено на Teen Wolf Reverse 2015-2016. Разрешение на перевод есть.
> 
> С коллажами и оформлением можно посмотреть здесь: http://twreverse.diary.ru/p208415370.htm

****

I.

Каждый день проходит в полыхающей агонии. Ад разгорается в его мыслях, потоком сознания проходя в голове, и он видит мерцающие образы близких, кричащие от того, как плоть, сгорая, шипит на костях и, словно расплавленный воск, капает на обугленные половицы полыхающего дома. Звуки мучения сливаются в мелодию, что болью беспрестанно колотит по барабанным перепонкам. Видения появляются одно за другим.

Это бесконечный кошмар, от которого нет спасения.

Его состояние врачи называют комой, однако это не совсем так. Он в сознании – более или менее: знает, как выглядят и что говорят медсестры, которые входят и выходят из его палаты. Сквозь трепещущие веки он наблюдает за всем, что его окружает, замечает, как меняются бинты, хотя ничего не чувствует. Большая часть его нервных окончаний сгорела. Это – худший ад при жизни, существование в тишине день за днем, без возможности говорить, без возможности кричать, но все осознавать.

Лора с Дереком навещают его в ночь после пожара – по сути, они показывают свое уважение перед тем, как уехать. Сбежать. Дерек сидит на стуле возле кровати, в его глазах стоят слезы, а взгляд – пораженный и опустошенный. Лора оцепенело касается руки Питера и содрогается от ощущения его шелушащейся под пальцами кожи. Они не понимают, что он их видит, слышит – он хочет закричать им вслед, когда они выходят за дверь в конце приемных часов. Он хочет прокричать: «Не уходите! Не оставляйте меня одного!».

Но они, конечно, уходят. На следующий день от врачей он слышит, что, скорее всего, никогда не вылечится окончательно. Впрочем, они не уверены, потому что до сих пор не смогли определиться с его состоянием. Столкнувшись с перспективой прожить до конца дней запертым в собственном теле, он видит лишь один выход: направить все усилия на регенерацию.

Заняться больше нечем – только восстанавливать тело, зациклившись на своих мыслях.

****

II.

Он привязан к кровати в первые два месяца – это объясняют защитой от «ночных кошмаров» и непроизвольных судорог; однако как только кожа после пересадки прижилась, было принято решение переселить его в дом престарелых и инвалидов. Теперь его состояние вместо комы называют кататонией, и это в той же мере ошибочно. Он не жалуется. Не стремясь это признать, он понимает, что в его состоянии овоща есть свои преимущества – оно освобождает его от возможных подозрений. Никто не задерживает на нем взгляд.

Спустя какое-то время он привыкает к инвалидной коляске, – та более удобна, чем он себе представлял. Медсестра, меняющая ему простыни, часто подкатывает его к окну, позволяя бездумно смотреть на вьющих гнезда птиц, занимающих верхние ветки высаженных вдоль дороги деревьев. Он узнает крыши некоторых зданий, поднимающиеся вверх из пригородной застройки.

Он сидит около окна и незряче смотрит наружу – вид его не заботит. Вместо этого он мечтает о доме, в котором жил раньше. О доме, который у него отобрали и уничтожили. Месяцы проходят один за другим, и боль от потери всего, чем он дорожил, медленно превращается в целенаправленное желание отомстить.

У любого траура есть свой срок, но жажда крови – вечна.

Сидя у окна, он складывает руки на колени и наклоняет голову с тяжелыми веками; он ощущает солнечное тепло исполосованным шрамами лицом. К нему подходит медсестра, чтобы покормить с ложечки – сегодня у них суп-пюре, – и садится рядом, нежно улыбаясь.

Краем глаза наблюдая за ней, он замечает ложное тепло, скрывающееся за этой улыбкой, – это больше похоже на безымянную и неопределяемую болезнь. В файлах, что хранятся глубоко внутри его мозга, он делает мысленную заметку об этом.

Возможно, он сможет использовать это знание в будущем.

Месяцы превращаются в годы, и его раны теряют прежнюю четкость. Ему уже даже разрешают пользоваться настоящим туалетом: двое сильных медбратьев поднимают его и пересаживают с коляски на унитаз, а медсестра помогает снять штаны и сладко улыбается перед тем как выйти наружу и громко закрыть за собой дверь.

Все превращается в рутину: еда строго по часам три раза в день. Обычно ему дают супы, много жидкости. Обмывают губкой каждое утро, втирают в кожу лосьон – дважды в день. Он привыкает смотреть телевизор, оказываясь в холле. Его медсестра говорит врачам, что ему нравятся посторонние звуки.

Все вокруг словно в белом шуме, и болтовня уносит его в тот день, когда он, лежа в темноте, бросил взгляд на свои ноги и сумел пошевелить левым мизинцем. Он бы улыбнулся, если бы мог.

Остальное приходит легче: начиная с ног, его мышцы и ткани восстанавливаются сами по себе, нервы возвращаются к жизни и отдают покалыванием по всей поверхности кожи. Плоть осталась нетронутой пожаром, хотя огонь все же поразил его до самых костей. Он полностью возвращает себе силу и обнаруживает себя сидящим на краю кровати и наконец-то в состоянии самостоятельно встать на ноги.

Пять месяцев спустя его кататония официально становится фарсом.

****

III. 

Его человечность – сколько бы ее ни оставалось – похоже, решает взять отпуск.

Он жив, стоит на ногах, сдается превращению и видит все сквозь красное облако, застилающее стоящую перед ним Лору. Она – альфа, она сильнее, но он застает ее врасплох. Ничто не сумело бы подготовить ее к подобному предательству. Она сдавленно охает, и кровь с металлическим привкусом льется из ее рта, когда она недоуменно и испуганно выкрикивает его имя.

Его зубы с силой впиваются в горло и вырывают из нее жизнь еще до того, как она понимает, что происходит. А потом все кончено. Он не испытывает ничего, опуская взгляд на труп своей племянницы и понимая, что его клыки и когти залиты ее кровью. В его сердце ничего нет.

Он подумает об этом позже. Взвесит все и придумает красивую ложь о причинении «необходимого зла», о том, что у него «не было другого выбора». Однако правда намного проще: теперь ему просто плевать.

****

IV.

Каждое новое убийство приятнее предыдущего. Это приносит нереальное удовольствие: смотреть, как его жертвы распахивают глаза от ужаса, слышать их агонические крики, пока он свежует их, разрезая тела от головы до пальцев ног, и выпивать их в тишине угасающих звуков, когда кровавый туман парит в воздухе. Сила смерти должна бы отпугнуть его, напомнить о его собственной трагедии, но вместо этого она придает ему сил, подстегивая идти вперед, подбрасывая поленья в костер его безумия.

Он убивает их всех, одного за другим – всех ублюдков, забравших его семью и сравнявших с землей дом. Он разрывает их глотки, купается в предсмертных хрипах и уносится с места преступления в лес, чтобы прийти в себя и насладиться сладким вкусом мести.

Прощение – удел слабых.

****

V.

Он шокирован, увидев Дерека спустя столько лет, – тот вырос и стал еще красивее, однако в его взгляде есть тревога, не вписывающаяся во внешность человека его возраста. Он видел слишком многое и очень рано. Неважно, семья они или нет, – Питер знает, что теперь они просто два незнакомца. Этот мрачный, задумчивый молодой парень резко отличается от того счастливого ребенка с горящими глазами, что рос у него на глазах. В животе Питера что-то переворачивается, когда он смотрит на Дерека – тот приносит с собой массу воспоминаний о той жизни, которую Питер уже едва помнит.

Так что Дерек – это отклонение от нормы, он может быть как потенциальным союзником, так и противником. К тому же еще есть вопрос насчет того укушенного парня, Скотта Маккола.

Питер не может его понять – Скотт противится вступлению в стаю, его идеи и принципы меняются чуть не каждый день. Он считает себя исключением из правила и думает, что его отношения с девчонкой Арджентов будут похожи на сказку. Это приводит в ярость, но и смешит одновременно. Питер хотел бы своими глазами увидеть, как мир Скотта развалится на кусочки, как он сам рассыплется, развалится на части. Покорится.

И Скотт будет частью его стаи, хочет он того или нет. Он – первый бета Питера, его нужно держать поблизости.

Но сейчас он ждет, сидя в стоическом молчании и играя роль душевнобольного и осторожно слушая чужой разговор. Слова Дерека высокопарные и неловкие, и Питеру интересно, сколько он расскажет Скотту. Расскажет ли он про их семью, про жизнь до пожара.

Питер сидит, слушает и размышляет. Когда парни уходят, он разворачивается к окну и смотрит на улицу.

****

VI.

Секс – это просто и уродливо.

Это ближе человеческой природе, однако оборотням сложнее игнорировать скользкую легкость физической привлекательности; едва зверь внутри опознает потенциального партнера, подавить свой интерес и желание уже сложно.

Мелисса Маккол – одна из таких кандидатов, даже без бонуса в виде возможности добраться до Скотта она принадлежит именно к тому типу женщин, на которую Питер повелся бы в иной жизни. Она сильная, она защитница. Мать. Человек, испытавший несколько серьезных трудностей и ставший лишь мудрее, пострадавшая, но не сломленная. Питер относится к ней с уважением и особняком стоящим восхищением и крепче цепляется за это чувство. Оно опускает его на землю, делает его человеком.

А потом их отвлекает Стайлз. Стайлз, который всегда во все вмешивается.

Он необыкновенно умный и обладает острым сарказмом, а его глубокая неуверенность в себе компенсируется непоколебимыми верностью и смелостью. Его темные волосы удобно коротко обриты, а глаза – большие и любопытные. Полные губы так и просятся их прикусить, а пахнет он травой, содовой, мускусом, молодостью и невинностью, это Питер замечает в первую очередь с немалой долей удивления и непонимания – как Стайлз до сих пор остался нетронутым.

В прошлом Питер испытал бы отвращение, не понимая, как может желать кого-то столь юного, практически ребенка. Но, насколько ему известно, пожар сжег не только его плоть, поэтому перспектива покрыть Стайлза, впиться в губы и попасть еще глубже лишь усиливает инстинкты.

– Ты хочешь укус? – спрашивает он, стоя в темноте и блокируя все звуки вокруг, кроме грохота сердца Стайлза. Питер берет его за запястье, притягивает к своему рту и позволяет клыкам почти нежно коснуться кожи.

Стайлз сглатывает и отстраняется.

– Нет, – и качает головой.

Питер не может сдержать звериный оскал, появляющийся на лице.

– Ты лжешь, – нараспев произносит он. Потому что Стайлз хочет, и это желание делает его еще более соблазнительным для Питера. Стайлз готов пожертвовать собственным потенциалом, возможностью получить огромную силу только ради того, чтобы позлить врага. Сама идея заставляет Питера усмехнуться. 

Стайлз неловко дергается под его взглядом и отводит свой, краснея. Питер оставляет его в покое – пока. Небольшой перерыв им не навредит.

Между ними еще не все кончено.

****

VII.

А потом все идет неправильно.

Его когти впиваются глубже, и он разрывает глотку Кейт Арджент. Ее кровь брызгает на пол и стены, и на короткий момент Питер чувствует истинный восторг и чувство завершенности.

Но потом ее мертвое тело с удивленно приоткрытым ртом лежит на полу, и в животе у Питера начинают завязываться узлы. Все прошло слишком быстро. Она страдала недостаточно. И пылающая ненависть, что сохраняла его жизнь на протяжении многих лет, по-прежнему пульсирует у него в груди, ноет, болит и говорит ему: «Убей. Убей. Уничтожь».

Он понимает, что никогда не успокоится. Его жажда крови никогда не пройдет.

Впрочем, у него нет времени на душевные самокопания. Дерек узнает правду о смерти Лоры, и его реакция предсказуема. И, как выясняется, ему не стоило недооценивать Скотта.

Поэтому Питер обнаруживает себя истекающим кровью на деревянном полу; елочные иголки впиваются в спину, он задыхается от иронии того, что снова сожжен заживо. Он водит глазами, выпирающими из черепа, и видит стоящего в нескольких ярдах Скотта и просящего нанести последний смертельный удар. Лицо Дерека немного меняется, он тяжело дышит, а в холодном выражении его лица смешиваются гнев, отречение и ненависть. Кроме него Питер замечает Стайлза и мальчишку Уиттмора, неловко мнущихся рядом, наблюдающих за всем широко раскрытыми глазами. Стайлз шокирован и потрясен – до него медленно доходит, что он только что вынес Питеру смертный приговор. 

Ночной холодный воздух перемещается от теплого дыхания Дерека. Питер кашляет и смотрит ему в глаза, когда блестящие когти разрывают его глотку. Его последняя мысль – странная мысль – о том, какие бы звуки издавал Стайлз от его прикосновений.

****

VIII.

Жизнь – это огонь, всепоглощающий и приносящий боль. Смерть – это приятное холодное забвение. Между ними лишь секунда – последний вздох, – в течение которого события последних нескольких десятков лет проносятся в голове со скоростью киноленты. Все это словно фильм:

_[Он – ребенок, который карабкается по веткам и делает дерево на заднем дворе своим личным убежищем. Замерзшие скульптуры изо льда холодной водой капают с края черепичной крыши во время оттепели, сопровождаясь запахом мяса из кухни и звуками смеха в доме. Первое занятие любовью в дымке грубого полнолуния, когда горло сжало от напряжения, и он с криком кончил. Утреннее солнечное тепло ласкает его сухие губы, когда он лежит в поле на пикнике со своей стаей. Рождение его племянницы и племянника; он впервые держит их на руках, смотрит в их большие глаза с поднимающимися изнутри любовью и радостью. Наблюдает, как растут дети, делится с ними историями и наслаждается удовольствием и восхищением в их внимательных взглядах. Пожар, сжигающий все дотла и оставляющий в живых только двоих. Когда и те уезжают, наступает одиночество. Боль, и ненависть, и убийство, и все идет прахом. Все идет…]_

… К этому моменту. Дыхание прерывается, свет застилает глаза. И затем, словно кто-то выдергивает вилку из розетки, он уходит.

Фильм заканчивается.

****

IX.

После себя он оставляет не ту самую киноленту, а лишь ее отпечаток, слабую тень памяти, его знаний и желаний, и все это въедается в сознание несчастной сладкой Лидии Мартин. Он, конечно, не совсем в ней. Он – это прячущееся в темных углах существо, тревожащее ее сны и скорее похожее на призрака. Питер на самом деле не ожидал, что его план на случай непредвиденной ситуации окажется успешным; надо признать, он никогда и не думал, что ему понадобится такой план.

Однако Лидия воплощает его задумку до самого конца. Позже Питер подумает об этом еще раз и придет к заключению, что да, одержимость Стайлза Лидией вполне объяснима. Она изобретательна, но, хотя кажется недалекой, почти так же умна, как и Стайлз.

Луна светит сквозь окно, бросая отблески в зеркала и воскрешая Питера из лап небытия. Его глаза сверкают, а легкие раскрываются, когда он вдыхает затхлый воздух. Доски пола вывернуты, и неглубокая могила в грязи и паутине остается пустой. Питер кашляет и с сияющей улыбкой вытирает грязь с губ; он с нежностью смотрит на Дерека, который поломанной куклой лежит рядом на земле.

В стене мышь завела гнездо, и Питер слышит ее испуганный писк, когда его клыки вытягиваются, а низкий триумфальный рев изнутри разрывает грудь.

Король снова жив.

****

X.

Странно, что смерть успокаивает голод в его душе. Теперь он словно трезвый и даже спокойнее, чем был раньше. Более расчетливый и умный. Его гнев все еще при нем, но эмоции уходят на задний план, и теперь он сильнее ощущает контроль, чем во время той череды убийств.

Он скорее доволен, нежели удивлен, как много случилось на земле за то короткое время, что его не было: начиная с прибытия главы семьи Арджентов, заканчивая новыми членами стаи Дерека, с разгула канимы до самоубийства Виктории. Много событий – а он всего лишь отдохнул. Кое-какие дела тут нужно закончить. Поначалу он прячется в тени, отходя на задний фон, пока его силы восстанавливаются, а сам он приходит в форму. С высоты деревьев он наблюдает, как Джерард Арджент топит мальчишку Дэлера в пруду. Если проводить параллели с шекспировским «Отелло», у Питера роль Яго, он – тот, кто нашептывает на ухо и вызывает сомнительное доверие.

– Это необходимо, – говорит он Дереку. – Ты, очевидно, запутался. Я помогу тебе.

Дерек упрямится. Он все еще злится на прошлые события, на свою жизнь, злится, что Питер прав. Он кривит губы и рычит сквозь оскал:

– Почему я должен тебе верить? После всего, что ты сделал…

Питер сдержанно улыбается.

– Я не говорил, что ты должен мне поверить. – Он двигается вперед, попадая в личное пространство Дерека. – Мы взрослые люди и можем оставить свои разногласия за скобками в интересах самозащиты, не думаешь? – он протягивает Дереку руку, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться над выражением его лица. – Кроме того, если мы выберемся из этой заварушки, у нас будет куча свободного времени, чтобы решить все проблемы между нами.

Охотники могут приносить клятвы чести и создавать правила ради очищения собственной нравственности, но урожденные волки связаны по крови. Их животная натура доверяет стае и поддерживает связь, даже несмотря на возникающие сложности. Во взгляде Дерека Питер видит борьбу и замечает точный момент, когда тот принимает решение. Дерек пожимает его руку без какой-либо нежности.

– После… – начинает Дерек и хмурится, его зрачки расширяются и затмевают радужку.

Питер расплывается в улыбке.

Остальное проходит как во сне: Скотт снова доказывает, что он умнее, чем кажется, и Джерард сплевывает черную жижу, булькающую изо рта. Джексон идет путем Питера и, содрогаясь, возвращается к жизни, лежа на полу сарая. Крис Арджент исчезает в ночи вместе с непроизнесенным обещанием восстановления мира. Стая Дерека теряет двух бет. Питер становится свидетелем всего этого и даже отчасти помогает. Стая альф уже близко, и кровопролитие уже практически неизбежно. 

Но не сейчас. Времени в обрез.

И если время нельзя потратить на небольшие поблажки, то ради чего вообще стоит жить?

****

XI.

Он ждет почти неделю и через несколько дней после выяснения отношений чувствует приближение. Он нежится под теплом дневного света, расслабляет уставшие мышцы, его ресницы порхают, губы приоткрыты, и он почти засыпает; в этот момент его и настигает желание. Он все еще видит лицо Стайлза перед собой: с синяками, поставленными Джерардом, с блестящими от непролитых слез глазами и опустившимися от истощения плечами.

И он идет, забирается в его джип и ждет. Звонок слышится через пятнадцать минут, и вскоре после этого Стайлз выходит наружу через двойные двери.

Он не особенно удивляется появлению Питера на пассажирском сиденье; наоборот, – кажется, даже ожидал его визита намного раньше.

– Итак, ты жив, – монотонно произносит он. – И каково это?

Питер довольно улыбается.

– Как ты, Стайлз? – спрашивает он, легко уходя от вопроса. – С нашего последнего разговора прошла уйма времени, и мне жутко интересно, размышлял ли ты еще над моим предложением?

Стайлз фыркает.

– Ты больше не альфа, – отвечая, он опускает взгляд на руль и рассматривает ногти. – Теперь ты не можешь меня обратить, даже если бы я согласился.

– Дерек может, – Питер совсем немного наклоняется вперед. Стайлз вскидывает взгляд и отшатывается к дверце, словно готов удрать в тот же момент; он насторожен и недоверчив. – Его можно уговорить, – губы Питера дергаются. – Хотя я сомневаюсь, что в этом будет необходимость. Я думаю, он с радостью примет тебя в стаю и без моего участия.

– Хм-м. – Стайлз сомневается. Он поворачивается, обращает внимание на поток учеников, толпой выходящих из школы. – Не против, если договорим по пути? – спрашивает он с сарказмом и, не дождавшись ответа, поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

Джип заносит на поворотах покрытой гравием дороги; Питер думает, что видел подозрительно косившегося с другой стороны парковки в их сторону Скотта. Передним левым диском джип задевает бордюр, когда Стайлз слишком резко входит в поворот.

– Осторожнее, – дразнит Питер. Стайлз бросает на него свирепый взгляд.

– И что, ты увезешь меня в лес, чтобы избить? Мы что, в кино про Аль Пачино, где он смотрит на ребенка в церкви, пока его банда вырезает врагов? Потому что я вроде как не хочу умирать и совершенно точно не хочу боли. Мне точно не нравится боль. Хорошо, ладно, есть один сайт… Нет. Забудь. Уже молчу. – Он делает глубокий вдох. – Эм, да. И все же – ты меня убьешь?

– О, перестань! – Питер неодобрительно цокает языком и преувеличенно надувает губы. – У меня нет желания причинять тебе вред. Разве ты до сих пор этого не понял?

Стайлз смотрит на Питера, словно тот сумасшедший. 

– Эм, нет? Совсем нет. Ты… То есть, – он включает поворотник и уезжает с перекрестка, оставляя школу позади. – Ты в буквальном смысле использовал Лидию – и я тебя за это никогда не прощу, между прочим, – но ты угрожал мне, устроил кровавую месть как в «Убить Билла», и это на самом деле было жутко. И нет, я не верю, что ты не убьешь меня во сне или вышвырнешь из машины на шоссе.

Питер подается вперед, пока его колени не начинают упираться в приборную панель. Он наклоняет голову вбок и поднимает брови:

– Это больно слышать, Стайлз, – его невинный тон полностью замещается смехом в голосе, что он пытается удержать в себе. – Я думал, мы оставили прошлое позади.

– Ты же шутишь, да? – взгляд Стайлза мечется между лицом Питера и дорогой впереди, а потеющие руки сильнее сжимают руль. – Это какой-то странный оборотнический вид юмора? 

И Питер выпрямляется, бросив переходить из игривости в серьезность. 

– Возможно, я обращался с тобой грубо, – понизив голос, говорит он. – И я приношу свои извинения за это. Но вместе с этим исключением – вместе со Скоттом – я не сожалею о том, что сделал. Те «люди» заслуживали смерти.

– Возможно. Возможно, и нет, – охотно отвечает Стайлз – так, словно готовился к этому разговору всю прошлую неделю. – Это не тебе решать. Ты не можешь просто ходить по округе и убивать людей, даже если они уроды. Как такое поведение должно опровергнуть в глазах охотников мнение, что вы монстры? Неправильная логика.

Питер широко и дико усмехается. Он по этому скучал. 

– У охотников тоже не все в порядке с логикой, думаю, ты в курсе. – Он дотягивается и проводит пальцем по сходящему синяку на челюсти Стайлза. Тот отшатывается от прикосновения, и Питер опускает руку. – Кроме того, разве это не лицемерно – зачитывать мне лекцию насчет этичности убийств, когда ты сам был готов убить своего маленького друга в качестве превентивной меры?

Стайлз недоуменно смотрит на него какое-то время, а потом сконфуженно отводит взгляд. 

– Это другое, – бормочет он. – Джексон мне не друг. И я был не прав, спасибо большое. – Он откашливается в рукав, поворачивает и направляется вверх по дороге.

Несколько следующих минут Стайлз размышляет молча, резко открывает дверь, едва припарковавшись на дорожке, и идет к крыльцу, не оборачиваясь. Питер остается в машине и через лобовое стекло наблюдает, как Стайлз входит внутрь и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Питер выбирается из машины, оглядывается, убеждаясь, что никто из соседей не подсматривает, а потом взбирается по боковой стене дома на второй этаж. Скрестив ноги, он сидит на стуле и улыбается, когда Стайлз открывает дверь спальни.

– Серьезно? – Стайлз раздраженно стонет. Этот пронзительный звук должен бы раздражать, однако вместо этого зароняет тепло в животе Питера, рождая желание разложить Стайлза на этой самой кровати и покрывать его до тех пор, пока не услышит этот звук снова. 

– Мы не договорили, – объясняет Питер.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и вяло машет рукой в его сторону.

– Какая у тебя приятная поросль на лице. Готовишься к кастингу на роль нового врага Джеймса Бонда? Так тебе просто нужен кот и усы подлинее. Думаю, маньяческий смех ты уже прокачал.

Питер поднимает руку и приглаживает бороду.

– Рад, что тебе нравится, – отвечает он и усмехается смущенному румянцу Стайлза.

– Замолчи. Ты очень странный. – Надувшись, Стайлз садится на край кровати, убеждаясь, что сидит максимально далеко от Питера. – Итак. Если это не очередной этап запугивания Стайлза по-оборотнически, то что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я думал, что дал тебе понять. – Питер наклоняет голову и расправляет складки на брюках. – Я хочу, чтобы ты стал частью стаи.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

– Ну, мой ответ не изменился. Я не хочу укус.

Питер расставляет ноги, ставит обе ступни на пол и придвигает стул ближе к кровати. Он усмехается, увидев испуганное выражение лица Стайлза, и останавливается в трех футах от него, топнув по полу. 

– Да, но ты врал. И лжешь сейчас. – Он наигранно прикусывает нижнюю губу и делает вид, что глубоко задумался. – Интересно, почему…

Стайлз мрачнеет.

– На самом деле это неважно, да? Я отказываюсь, и ты не можешь заставить меня принять укус. По крайней мере, не сейчас. И Дерек не станет этого делать. Так что…

– Я давал тебе выбор, – прерывает его Питер, – и даю его сейчас. Я понимаю, почему ты чувствуешь, что вынужден лгать, но…

– На самом деле, нет, – обрывает его Стайлз и поднимается, сжав руки в кулаки. – Ты, может, и умный, но не знаешь всего. И этого ты не знаешь точно.

– Ты боишься, что обращение повлияет на твою человеческую сущность, – небрежно и легко произносит Питер. – Боишься, что станешь совсем другим. Что не справишься с этим так, как смогли твои друзья, и это приведет тебя к мысли, что ты по своей сути слабее них. Жалок. – Он угрожающе поднимается со стула и с хрустом разминает шею. – Ты боишься сильнее втянуть своего отца в наш маленький сверхъестественный мирок, потому что всегда жутко боялся его смерти. Боялся остаться один. Потому что уверен, что искренне тебя больше никто не любит.

Стайлз молча наблюдает за приближением Питера и нервно откашливается. 

– Не лезь в мою голову. Это не сработает. Меня любят, и ты не сможешь просто…

– Но не Скотт, – продолжает Питер как ни в чем не бывало. – Скотт, который рад, что ты рядом, когда ему не с кем потрепаться, но не пришел спасти, когда ты нуждался в этом сильнее всего. – Его взгляд скользит вниз, на синяки Стайлза. – И не дорогая Лидия, которая ненавидит твою способность заглядывать за ее маску и обижается на это. Лидия, которая более счастлива с Джексоном, потому что он не видит ее обратную сторону, у него лучше прическа, он более накачанный, чем ты, – Питер выгибает бровь. – Я ошибаюсь?

Стайлз не отвечает. Сжав губы в тонкую линию на бесстрастном лице, он не отводит взгляда от Питера, словно попал под заклятие.

Питер едва заметно пожимает плечами. 

– И не Эллисон, конечно. Ты ее случайный друг, и, как только Скотт исчезнет из ее жизни, вы вряд ли будете общаться. – Он смотрит на Стайлза, убеждаясь в сказанном. – Она вообще говорила с тобой после того грязного случая с ее матерью?

Повисающая тишина служит достаточным ответом. 

Питер наклоняется ближе и кладет ладонь на грудь Стайлза, медленно толкая его к стене. 

– И не Дерек, – бормочет он. Дрожь Стайлза говорит, что тот попал по больному. – Нет, не он. Конечно, он считает тебя интересным, хочет, чтобы ты вошел в его стаю. Но только из-за того, что ты полезен, умен и догадлив. Он не любит тебя. Ты ему даже не нравишься.

Стайлз отталкивает его, рукавом вытирая глаза. Теперь в них больше нет влаги, и Стайлз кривит губы в жестокой усмешке.

– Проваливай.

Это вызов, и зверь принимает его. Он слишком долго ждал, поэтому срывается вперед и снова припечатывает Стайлза к стене – не сильно, а просто прижав его. Питер вбивает колено между его ног, разводя их в стороны, и наклоняется к изгибу шеи, вдыхая его запах. 

– Я вижу то, чего не видят они, – шепчет он низким рычащим голосом. Он пылко проводит рукой по голове Стайлза несколько раз. – Я бы наслаждался близостью с тобой.

Стайлз шире распахивает глаза, и его гнев и боль исчезают в следующую секунду, заменяясь всепоглощающим страхом. Впервые на памяти Питера тот совершенно искренне боится.

– Что? Нет. Нет, нет, нет… – его трясет, и стук сердца набатом отдается в ушах Питера. Стайлз в шаге от панической атаки.

Волк внутри настаивает подчинить Стайлза, но Питер игнорирует того. В знак своей честности он самую малость отстраняется, давая Стайлзу возможность вдохнуть. Питер продолжает держать его за руки, успокаивающе проводя по ним вверх-вниз от плеч до локтей. 

– Расслабься, – советует он. – Я не стану тебя принуждать.

Стайлз затихает. Сердце его все еще долбит по ушам, тело трясет, но что-то в голосе Питера его успокаивает. Он приходит в себя.

– Ты высказался, – цедит он сквозь зубы. – Я не уверен в себе, ты умен, и это офигенно круто. Моя самооценка не настолько низкая, чтобы я ложился под тебя.

Питер улыбается и проводит ладонью по щеке Стайлза. Тот замирает, но не отшатывается и выглядит лишь немного удивленным тактичностью этого жеста.

– Ох, Стайлз. Ты очень интересен, – он опускает взгляд и рассматривает губы. – Я хочу намного большего, чем это.

Стайлз стремительно краснеет, и щеки его горят ярче рождественских огней. Он совсем уклоняется от прикосновений и почти смущается. Стыдливость смешивается с недоумением и остатками страха. 

– Слушай, мне не нравятся твои прикосновения, думаю, я уже понял, что это не мое. Не заставляй меня звать отца.

– Твоего отца здесь нет, – отвечает Питер и сильнее сжимает плечи Стайлза. Развернув, Питер толкает его на кровать. – И еще раз: я буду делать только то, что ты сам попросишь, – и накрывает тело Стайлза своим, прижимая весом и обхватывая ладонями щеки.

Стайлз извивается и краснеет сильнее прежнего.

– Ты уже делаешь это. А я этого совсем не просил. И вообще это звучит двусмысленно. Типа «все нормально, потому что она была одета как шлюха».

Питер нежно усмехается и говорит:

– Скажи, что не хочешь этого. 

Стайлз прикусывает губу и отрывисто качает головой.

– Нет. Нет. Совершенно точно нет. Отвали от меня.

Он вскрикивает от страха, когда Питер наклоняется ближе и прикусывает его ухо.

– Ты лжешь…

– Я совершенно точно говорю правду. Богом клянусь. Или Буддой, неважно. Будда? Кажется, тебе это подходит, если не брать во внимание твое кровное противостояние с Арджентами. Ты же был мертв какое-то время, поэтому, думаю, ты знаешь о смерти больше, чем большинство…

– Стайлз, – прерывает его Питер. – Ты несешь ерунду.

Тот сглатывает и медленно кивает.

– Да, спасибо за замечание. Может, теперь поговорим о том, что ты лежишь на мне. Можем мы это прекратить? Не буду врать – это начинает немного пугать.

Питер отстраняется, рукой все еще прижимая Стайлза к матрасу.

– Я не хочу тебя пугать, – признается он.

Стайлз нервно облизывает губы и шумно сглатывает, когда видит, что Питер наблюдает за его движениями.

– Да. Это хорошо. Ита-а-ак… Насчет нашей близости. – Питер ухмыляется. Стайлз стонет: – О, боже. Нет. Я не то имел в виду.

Он задушенно вздыхает, когда Питер прижимается еще сильнее, и Стайлз ощущает его дыхание на своем лице, а их губы едва не касаются друг друга. 

– Скажи мне честно, что ты этого не хочешь, – бормочет Питер. – Не хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе хорошо. Чтобы кто-то тебя хотел. Не хочешь кого-то, кто видит, какой ты на самом деле, насколько ты особенный, – он прижимает бедра ниже и трется о Стайлза, а тот извивается и отчаянно ловит ртом воздух. – Ты пахнешь возбуждением, от тебя просто несет им. Скажи, что я не прав.

– О черт, проклятье, – Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд – смущенный и злой. – Ты прав, придурок, но дело не в этом. Я подросток. Ты пристаешь ко мне, логично, что мое тело на это реагирует.

– Я пристаю? – усмехаясь, спрашивает Питер. – Можем договориться. – Он серьезнеет и внезапно прижимается к шее Стайлза, зубами аккуратно прикусывая нежную кожу. Стайлз не реагирует. – Скажи «да», – шепчет Питер. – Такой умный мальчик… такой сладкий, такой хороший. Соглашайся.

Оба тяжело дышат, и дыхание Стайлза сообщает о множестве вещей: рот шумит, как мотор без фильтра, а все мысли стекаются из мозга в губы. Питер снова трется о него и понимает, что у того стоит. Зверь внутри рычит, празднуя маленькую победу. Стайлз бессознательно сжимает плечо Питера. Он хнычет, смущенный, возбужденный и неуверенный. Прерывая бесконечный поток болтовни, он произносит:

– Да, пожалуйста…

И Питер принимает это за чистую монету и кусает его.

Это скорее игриво нежели хищно, кровь не идет, кожа не прокушена. Стайлз все равно вскрикивает от внезапной вспышки боли, но не делает ни одной попытки уйти, ударить или выругаться. Он обмякает под напором зубов Питера, а член в его штанах дергается.

Питер скатывается с него и отпускает, наклонив голову ради восхищения делом своих рук. Вышел отличный засос: идеальный след клыков Питера пурпурным цветом отпечатался на фарфорово-светлой коже. Волк одобряет.

Стайлз поворачивается на бок лицом к Питеру; его ресницы порхают, а сам он ошеломлен. 

– Хорошо, что это…

Остальные слова тонут под губами Питера, когда тот проникает языком между зубами Стайлза и приближается, укрывая его своим теплом. Стайлз инстинктивно отвечает, давая молчаливое разрешение, и даже разочарованно стонет, когда Питер в конце концов отстраняется.

– Скоро увидимся, – беспечно произносит Питер. Он поднимается с кровати одним стремительным движением и шагает к окну.

– Подожди. Что? – Стайлз медленно садится и трет лицо. Его губы остаются красными, а лицо горит. Он в недоумении и готов разозлиться. Душной смеси запахов почти достаточно, чтобы вернуть Питера в кровать и зайти дальше, довести все до конца.

Но не сегодня. Пока нет.

– Я вернусь, – говорит Питер. – Обещаю.

Стайлз моргает и с сожалением трет шею, проверяя, не выступила ли кровь. Он недоверчиво хмурится и спрашивает:

– Ладно, какого черта? Мне стоит спрашивать, в чем вообще был смысл всего этого?

Питер пожимает плечами.

– Я пометил тебя. Теперь ты мой. – Он вышагивает из окна и спрыгивает на землю, смеясь над выражением лица Стайлза, – тот выглядит удивленным, напуганным и немного польщенным.

Но на его лице не было неприязни, совсем не было.

****

XII.

Он возвращается в дом ночью. Дерек с Айзеком сидят перед ноутбуком за столом возле лестницы. Дерек поднимает на него сердитый взгляд:

– Где ты был? – ворчит он. 

Айзек неловко мечется взглядом между ними, отшатывается и молчит.

Питер выдает лучезарную улыбку:

– Гулял.

– Мне стоит спрашивать дальше? – говорит Дерек и возвращается к экрану ноутбука, словно ему на самом деле наплевать. Он ощетинивается, когда Питер идет мимо него к лестнице.

– Не задавай вопросов и не услышишь лжи.

Дерек не спрашивает, Айзек ничего не добавляет. Питер с силой хватается за перила, поднимаясь наверх, тяжело ступает и хлопает в ладоши, отряхивая с них пыль.

Он скрывается в комнате в самом конце коридора и налево. Она маленькая и пустая, с голыми стенами. По сравнению с остальным домом эта комната пострадала настолько, что больше не похожа на прежнее место. Питер чувствует себя как дома.

Он ложится прямо на пол, спиной попав на пятно лунного света, упавшее через окно. Его тело трясет от желания обернуться. Он заталкивает его обратно.

Воздух прохладный, а темнота нагоняет на него сонливость. Он закрывает глаза и облизывает губы.

На языке вкус Стайлза.

****

XIII.

Он ждет два дня и возвращается.

Сейчас полдень, он взбирается по стене, прижимает руки к стеклу и один раз стучит. Стайлз не спит и сидит за столом. Он поднимает взгляд на звук и совсем не выглядит удивленным. Его сердце пропускает удар, он пахнет нервозностью, но совершенно точно не удивлен. Он не боится.

– Открыто, – говорит Стайлз; его голос дрожит, но в нем чувствуется решительность. Он с вызовом поднимает бровь.

Питер усмехается.

****

XIV.

Плотный кокон смерти не выпускает на свободу ни одного человека, но Питер Хейл совсем не человек. Смерть может приносить комфорт холодного забвения, но жизнь все равно слаще даже в приступе боли.

Кино начинается заново.

Кто знает? Может, оно будет длиться, пока горит огонь.


End file.
